Magreth
by caledonianflower
Summary: One year after the final battle the golden trio lives in New York City without using any magic. Harry wants to live a normal life until he finds out he has a son. Harry has to find out the truth and fight for friendship and love while his best friend tries to save a life of a woman called Magreth (OC).
1. Chapter 1

**MAGRETH**

**Part 1 – Harry Potter and the muggle girl**

_Chapter 1 – The truth about James_

_April 2000_

A little boy crawled over the floor and Ron watched his son while he was waiting for Harry, Hermione and Ginny to return home. Since they left Hogwarts and the United Kingdom Harry felt free leaving his past behind him and start all over again in New York City. While the Weasley-siblings felt lonely being apart from home and family, Hermione and Harry loved to live among the muggles and to be normal and unknown. No one was asking questions and no one spoke about the boy who lived.

Hermione made the rules in their house where they all lived together and no one was allowed to use magic. Not even her son James did, who permanently ruined his toy. Ron picked up the torso and the head of the teddy bear and looked at his son. Only in this month it has been the seventh teddy that lost his head and Ron didn´t know why his son was doing this. "You should be thankful that Harry buys you a new one every time – but you are, am I right? You look at him with this sparkling in your eyes."

"What will you buy for James today? If it´s another teddy Ron will go mad." Harry and Hermione left the museum for modern art and walked along the crowded street. "I know that Ron doesn´t like it but James loves it."

"Until he takes off the head and waits for you to bring a new one. Have you never thought about... Ginny?"

"What has Ginny got to do with it?" Harry followed Hermione´s eyes and looked into a little street cafe. His girlfriend was sitting on the table next to the window. She was holding the hand of someone else and when Harry stepped closer he saw his old friend Dean Thomas. Ginny and Dean were laughing and Ginny was smiling like she hasn´t done it in a long while. She even leaned over the table and kissed Dean without knowing Harry was watching her. "I want to go home Hermione."

"Yes." Hermione nodded and took Harry´s hand. She tried to protect her best friend and took the next yellow taxi cab with him to drive back home. She couldn´t look at him while they drove the way but she knew how he felt. Harry was heartbroken finding out his girlfriend was cheating on him. Was he strong enough to live with her or should he let her go?

"She never wanted a child. Now I know why – she never loved me." Harry couldn´t feel his heart beating. He felt lonely and grabbed Hermione´s hand. "I wish I could have something true like you and Ron have. I need you – and James."

Hermione looked to her hand. She was holding her best friend but it didn´t feel right. Her heart was broken too and she couldn´t even say why. She remained silently until they got home.

Hermione couldn´t open the door and tears ran down her face. She was standing in front of her own house and Harry was standing in her back. His hand lay on her shoulder and turned her around to him. "Why are you crying? You shouldn´t cry over Ginny and me – I will find..."

"You won´t do anything Harry. You and she were never meant to be. She was just there and took my place. – I´m not crying because of her. I´m crying over you will talk to her and give her another chance while I have to raise _our_ son with your best friend. That´s why I´m crying Harry – I´m crying over myself." Hermione pushed Harry away and opened the door. She ran inside and tried to hide in Ron´s arms. Confused he hold her and looked through the room and saw Harry. Without words he asked his best friend what went wrong but Harry couldn´t help him. The golden boy was helpless and looked down to the little boy.

James was crawling on the floor and smiling at Harry. The little boy was innocent and Harry wished he could say the same to himself. Why he couldn´t remember leaving Hermione and their child alone? Why he couldn´t remember loving her and losing her to Ron?

"I wish it could be like this for forever – just you and me." Dean looked happily at Ginny but the ginger girl was worried. "You know that I love you but we can´t go on like this. This must be the last day we see each other. I just visit you today because I want to tell you personally that I have to break up with you."

"You want to go back to Harry? But you were never happy with Harry and you know it. You always loved me and that´s why we are here. It should be us and you know it. You could live with Seamus and me or we find something on our own. – We can be happy." Dean hold on to Ginny but she had made her decision and left him alone at the street cafe.

For her it was over.

"Ron, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Harry didn´t know what he should believe but he knew that only Hermione had the answers he needed. He need to be alone with her and sat down on the couch. He didn´t speak a word until he was sure Ron and James had left the room. "Is it true? Is James my son? Why couldn´t you tell me this earlier? Why you chose Ron to raise our son with you? Why you never asked me? Why you never let me know?"

"Because you let me alone – that´s why I chose Ron. Ron would never let me alone. Ron will never leave me." Hermione´s words were loud and clear. Her words and her honesty broke Harry´s heart and they broke Ron.

The kitchen´s door was open and he had heard everything. True words he couldn´t stand and in shame he kissed the little boy and left the kitchen. He ran upstairs and in an old box he found his Deluminator and disappeared to a place where he was needed.

Ron landed in a dark room and heard the slight breath of a woman. Blood was running down her cut pulse veins and Ron ran to her to save her life. "Don´t be afraid. You are not alone. You are not alone anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Broken relations_

_April 2000_

Harry tried to remember. He blamed himself he betrayed both of his best friends. Hermione cheated with him on Ron and know their friend was gone. He left Hermione without a word and made her nightmare come true. Now she was alone. Now she was left behind with her son like she thought Harry could do.

Meanwhile Ron looked around in the dark flat. After he healed the wounds of the red-haired women, he took the time to think. He was lost. He ran away because he lost his world. His girlfriend gave him a son but it was never his own child. James was never his own. James was Harry's son – the son of Ron's best friend. How stupid must be have been? How could he not have seen it – and how could Hermione and Harry do that to him?

Ron shook his head and wanted to forget. He wanted to forget all those years and painful memories. Instead he tried to focus on what was happening around him. He looked back at the woman and was glad she was breathing. He wondered if she was a witch or a muggle but he didn't ask her in the first place. He waited for her to awake and when she did, she asked him: "Where am I?"

"Daddy is gone." Harry took care for James while Hermione was looking for Ron. When she came back, Harry saw she was broken. Ron was gone and her world was shattered into pieces. How could she go on? How could she bring him back and ask for forgiveness? How should she explain it to his family – especially to Ginny who came back home in this moment?

The youngest Weasley saw Harry and Hermione in shock. Ginny tried to joke about it until she saw Hermione was crying. "What happened? Hermione, why are you crying – and where is Ron? Shouldn't he be here and make you happy again?"

Ginny stepped closer to Hermione and embraced her. She wanted to cheer her friend up but Hermione couldn't stop crying. She didn't want anyone near her and asked Ginny to bring James upstairs while she wanted to wait for Ron's return. Ginny believed it and brought the young boy upstairs, while Harry stood up and looked into Hermione's eyes. There was no friendship anymore – only hate and rage.

There was no hope for friendship anymore and nothing Harry could do was able to change it.

"I don't know where we are. We should leave this place to find out and save you. You should see a doctor and we make sure you're alright. It seemed to me like someone had attacked you." Ron helped the red-haired woman to stand up. She was still weak but she was alive. She should be thankful but instead she wanted to leave. "I don't want to go to a doctor. I don't want you to help me. I bring no luck to the people who know me. They all just know a terrible pain."

Ron felt sorry for the red-haired woman. He wished to help her but he didn´t know how. He could only stand up and take her hand. "I will bring you out of here. Trust me."

Ginny brought James to his bedroom and went back to her friends. She could listen to Hermione´s and Harry´s words and started to cry. Ginny could hear them talking about the child and it hurt her to know it was Harry´s son.

He kept asking Hermione what he could do for her and for their son. He wanted to be a good father. He wanted a chance. He wanted to help her as well as he can but in the end she was the mother. She was all James had and all he knew. Harry was only an uncle for him and without Hermione´s agreement Harry wouldn´t change it. She had all his respect and maybe in this feeling was something remaining of the love they lost. He still couldn´t believe he had forgotten it but she yelled at him while tears ran down her face: "Somehow I wanted you to know; at least I called him James. You never recognized his green eyes. You have forgotten our love because I made you forget. It was not the right time for our love and you never came back to me. You chose Ginny."

"You chose Ron. You knew I once loved you and you didn´t wait for me to remember. You chose Ron." Harry spoke with sadness. He didn´t remember what he had lost but it was all in Hermione´s eyes. His best friend was heartbroken and it was his fault.

"I will bring him back. I promise, Hermione, I will bring Ron back home and back to you." Harry stepped closer to Hermione until he heard a second one crying. He turned around and saw Ginny in the door. Before his girlfriend could say anything, he stepped between the two friends and still looked at Ginny. "I know it. I know about you and Dean. – I have to be a friend now. I have to be a father. – There is nothing more to say."

Ron carried the woman out of the house and down the street. He walked on and looked out for a safe place to stay over the night. In this corner was nothing to find except from a taxi. He asked the driver to bring them to the next hotel where he checked in for both of them.

For one night he could change a bed with a stranger. He had down it hundreds of times with Hermione, a woman who made him think she loved him.


End file.
